This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims: To clone Listeria monocytogenes inlA and inlB genes for overproduction/purification of internalin proteins. To subject cell cultures to purified internalin proteins and monitor internalization of each protein. To potentially adhere drugs to internalin proteins for cell internalization. Hypothesis: Internalin proteins derived from inlA and inlB genes of Listeria monocytogenes will be effective at triggering internalization in human cell lines and thus, may be useful as a means of drug delivery.